Richard 10
Richard 10 & The Animorphs: Transforming Endeavor is a special in Richard 10: Alpha-Omegaverse, and is a crossover with Animorphs.. Prologue My name is Richard. Everyone in my dimension knows who I am. But, there is another dimension that I can't have my last name, number, or any other personal information like that get to. That is the dimension of the Animorphs. The Animorphs are a group of four teenagers, a hawk, and an alien known as an Andalite who are a resistance for Earth's freedom. Freedom against an alien race that's known as the Yeerks. Yeerks are parasitic slugs that crawl through an organism's ear canal, and wraps around the brain. The Yeerk then has control of the whole thing. These are called Controllers. They already took over two other races, Hork-Bajirs and Taxxons. There has only been one Yeerk to infest an Andalite. He's called Epliss 9455, better known as Visser Three. The Animorphs have the ability to turn into whatever animal they touch. They gave me the power, too. I helped them put a dent in the Yeerk invasion. This is mine, and the Animorphs' story. Plot Richard My name is Richard Rhyneheart. I'm known by the public as Richard 10. This story started when I was fighting one of Dr. Ammunition's robots. I was in my transformation called Humungousaur. It was kind of a tough battle, well, sort of. What normal people call a tough battle is way different than what I call a tough battle. A normal person's tough battle is like human against human, or even maybe animal. My tough battle is against a large alien dog who has the control of different species who are the predators of my transformations. When I do this fighting thing, my life is put on the line most of the time. When I fight Dr. Ammunition, not so much. I mean, who is gonna win? I giant, blue dinosaur or a small, grey frog? Not the biggest battle of my life, but after I finished him off, there was this big explosion, and I found myself in the woods. I practically live in the woods, but these woods were different. I walked through the woods, and saw this strange creature, like a blue centaur. "Hey, you!" His stalk eyes turned around, then he ran off. Normally, I would have chased after him, but since I wasn't sure where I was, I decided to stay where I was, enough to lay in the tree line, close enough out to where I could see if anyone was coming, close enough in to where I couldn't be seen. Kinda hard to not see Humungousaur, though. Suddenly, I heard this voice, but it was like thinking it, too. I suddenly felt calm, and fell asleep. Aximili My name is Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill. My friends call me Ax. I am an Andalite who crashed here on Earth in the middle of fighting the Yeerks. I work alongside a human resistance called the Animorphs, who my brother Elfangor broke our laws to help. He gave them the power to morph into any animal they touch. One day in the woods, I found and acquired the DNA of a strange, reptilian creature. I ran toward Cassie's barn, fast enough to get there quickly, slow enough to not get caught. I went in. "Woah, Ax-Man. What's got you all worked up?" Ax-Man is a nickname given to me by Marco and tobias. "Show us, Ax." I focused on the creature, my tail lot it's fur and became brown, with tough skin. My arms became large and muscular. My four legs morphed into two large elephant-like ones. My eye stalks pulled into his head, and My regular eyes became completey red. I grew a mouth. "It's like a dinosaur, but, different." "It is a strange creature. And it feels weird morphing into it. To-it. In-it. To-in." "Great. He turns into a creature that isn't human, and STILL plays with the sound of the words." I changed back to my Andalite form. "Yeah. But we go as our flying morphs. No action yet, Rachel." Rachel rolled her eyes, a sign of a human's irritation. "Ax, how many times do I have to tell you to not call me prince? Just, don't." Jake My name is Jake. Tobias My name is Tobias. I'm what Andalites call a nothlit, someone trapped in a morph. This only happens when you stay in a morph for only two hours. Rachel My name is Rachel. Cassie My name is Cassie. Marco My name is Marco. Major Events *Richard and the Animorphs meet. *Richard temporarily becomes a Controller. *Richard transforms into Whip Blade, Gaurdian Reptile, Slug Brains, and Savage Tooth for the first time. *Richard uses his morphing powers for the first time. Simplicitrix debuts *Whip Blade *Gaurdian Reptile *Slug Brains *Savage Tooth Characters *Richard *Jake *Rachel *Cassie *Marco *Tobias *Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill (Ax) Villains *Dr. Ammunition (minor; beginning) *Visser Three *Yeerks *Pasphor 527 Aliens Used By Richard *Humungousaur *Whip Blade (2x; debut) *Toepick *Gaurdian Reptile (debut) *Slug Brains (debut) *Savage Tooth (debut) By Pasphor 527 *Spidermonkey Morphs Used By Ax *Vaxasaurian *Human *African Elephant By Richard *Raccoon (debut) *Black panther (debut) Trivia *This marks the first episode of Richard 10 to be written in first person, and to be narrated by different people. The reason for this is because the Animorphs are written in first person and certain Animorphs have multiple Animorphs. Other *Richard 10 & The Animorphs: Transforming Endeavor/Previews Richard 10 and The Animorphs: Transforming Endeavor Richard 10 and The Animorphs: Transforming Endeavor Richard 10 and The Animorphs: Transforming Endeavor Richard 10 and The Animorphs: Transforming Endeavor